


Vocal synth ship oneshots! (Requests open

by weeb_the_weeb



Category: CeVIO, Fanloid - Fandom, Synthesizer V, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Bus, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian, Multi, Negitoro, Public Transportation, Swimming, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_the_weeb/pseuds/weeb_the_weeb
Summary: I will write a oneshot for whatever ship you request! :D
Relationships: IA/SeeU, Maika/Yanhe, Megurine Luka/Hatsune Miku, to be added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Rules**

No inc*st, p*dophilia, or anything else in that vein

No RinxLen (just being very specific here)

No LenxTei

No pushing me to hurry up with requests

if I am uncomfortable with a ship, I will not write for it

No hate

**Besides the no-nos, I will gladly do whatever ship you want!**

**please send requests! Requests make Weeb a happy weeb :)**


	2. Swimming (MaikaxYanhe)

“I’m ready,” said Maika, striking a pose. Yanhe clapped, the slight tint of a blush staining her cheeks.

“You look great,” she said with a large smile. Maika grinned and grabbed Yanhe’s hand. 

“C’mon,” said the Spanish one. “Let’s start swimming!”

“Alright,” Yanhe said as she slowly walked to the outdoor pool. Maika burst into a sprint, her ivory-to-magenta hair trailing behind her. Yanhe admired how good it looked on a ponytail. Yanhe reached the edge. Maika grabbed her hand.

“C’mon,  _ Yanhita, _ let’s jump in together!”

“Alright. Count of three!”

“ _ Uno, dos tres! _ ” Maika counted. Yanhe dived, but she could see that Maika was cannonballing. They hit the water at the same time. Yanhe opened her eyes, slinking gracefully through the water. Maika, on the other hand, was waving her limbs like crazy. Yanhe laughed, water entering her throat. She choked a bit, and pushed her toes on the bottom of the pool to get up to the surface. She coughed out water. Maika’s head popped up, her deep red-pink eyes fixed on her girlfriend. 

“ _ Querida? _ You alright?”

“You sexy murderess,” Yanhe choked. “How dare you look so cute and funny that I laugh and drown?” Maika laughed. Her voice was beautiful. Yanhe smiled.

“I love you,” Maika said, the words seeming to slip out of her throat casually. Yanhe’s eyes widened. 

“You love me?” Maika covered her mouth with one pale hand. 

“I—I’m sorry! I know you don’t like going too fast in a relationship and that you’re ace and that I need to respect your boundaries and pace, it just slipped out, I’m sorry, _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, querida! ¡Lo siento!_ _¡Yanhita_ , I’m really—“

“Stop,” Yanhe said, and then repeated it in Chinese. “ _ Tìng _ . It’s okay.” She paused and took a deep breath, drawing her girlfriend nearer. “ _ Wǒ yě ài nǐ _ , Maika.”

“Can—can we kiss?” Maika asked. “This feels like a good moment for a kiss. I don’t want to push your boundaries—” 

“ _ Tìng, _ Maika.” And slowly, stumbling through the motions, Yanhe out her lips on Maika’s and shut her eyes. No sparkles. No fireworks. Not for her. But she could feel Maika’s trembling and knew, in the same way that she knew the sky was blue, that her girlfriend felt special and loved. And that was what mattered for her.

“ _ Yanhita _ ,” Maika began. 

“ _ Tìng! _ Maika, I need you to know that I love you.”

“Oh, shoot,” Maika muttered. “Of all the days to not bring the ring—“

“The ring?” Yanhe asked, raising one eyebrow. Then what Maika had said hit her. “Are you...planning on proposing to me?” 

“Maybe,” Maika muttered. Yanhe laughed.

“Yes.” She smiled. “Now c’mon, let’s keep swimming.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nobody. I wanted to do this. Maika and Yanhe is one of my OTPs. Also this is way to short. Lol.


	3. Hey, what song is that? IAxSeeU

SeeU stole glances at the cute girl sitting in the seat across from her. Quickly she flicked her eyes away as the pinkette turned her head to gaze at SeeU. She twisted a lock of her pale blond hair, quietly humming along to the song playing in her headphones. It was Melt by Hatsune Miku, a new idol whose popularity was quickly growing, and from the little that SeeU could understand from the Japanese lyrics that passed by too quickly for her to mentally translate, it described how she felt perfectly. Her heart fluttered for a split second as she looked at the other girl’s blue eyes. She looked cute. As the last notes fluttered through SeeU’s earbuds, she gave a sigh and replayed the song, admiring the cute drawings of the PV. She looked at the other girl again, the one that she had nicknamed Melt in honor of the way that she made SeeU feel. Melt gave a small smile. SeeU felt her face go hot. She turned away, hoping that Melt didn’t see. She twisted strands of her long, curly hair into a braid, hoping that maybe she’d be brave enough to ask the other girl for her number. 

“Hey,” said Melt. Her voice was beautiful. “What song are you listening to?”

“U-um,” SeeU began, wondering if her face was as red as it felt and if her Japanese was even understandable over her thick Korean accent, “it’s Melt, by Hatsune Miku and Ryo.” Melt seemed to light up.

“I love that song!” she exclaimed, and then showed SeeU the screen of her iPhone. “Look, I’m listening to it too!”

“Whoa, really?” SeeU asked, leaning in closer. She recognized the familiar bright cute drawings of the music video.

“Yup! I love it so much, I totally want to cover it in the future!” Melt said with a large smile. A really cute smile. A smile that made SeeU’s face even redder. “My name’s IA, what about you?”

“I’m SeeU,” said SeeU. IA talked so fast that it was hard for SeeU to translate.

“That’s such a cool name!” said IA. “People always make fun of me for my name, because it’s so weird. I don’t know what my parents were thinking.” Her laugh was better than her smile. It made SeeU want to laugh and smile too.

“People always make jokes like ‘haha, SeeU, I see you, hahaha’. It’s really annoying, and I’ve said that, but even my sister UNI thinks that it’s funny,” she admitted.

“Aww,” said IA with a frown, “that sucks. I hate jokes about my name. I mean, it’s not as if I picked it! I wanna be a singer so that I can have a stage name that’s actually cool.”

“I like IA,” SeeU said. “It’s a great name. And it fits you.” Now it was IA’s turn to look like a tomato. 

“Thanks,” she said quietly. “Hey, what’s your number?”

“M-my number?” SeeU asked, blushing. IA, who was just starting to recover from her red-fest, blushed again.

“O-oh, I mean, well, if you’re straight then, I mean, uh—“

“ _ Ani _ ,  _ ani _ ,” SeeU protested in Korean, and typed her number into IA’s phone. She smiled, and SeeU’s phone dinged with a text message from an “unknown number”.

**There’s a festival and Miku concert tonight. You wanna see it with me?**

“Sure,” SeeU said with a smile. 

“I’ll pay,” IA added. 

“No, no, I will,” SeeU protested, stopping when she realized that she had missed her stop. “Oh, no, I need to go. See you later? IA?”

“Later!” IA replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! I like the ship, although it’s not an OTP of mine.


	4. Stop Fussing! Luka x Miku

“Oh my gosh, stop fussing!” Miku shouted. Luka sighed.

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m not used to people braiding my hair.”

”That doesn’t mean you have to be so fidgety about it,” Miku said, huffing and rolling her eyes. “Besides, _I_ let you put my hair in space buns, so _you_ have to let me braid yours!”

”I am, I am,” Luka said. Miku sighed. The pinkette sure was fidgety. Still, Miku couldn’t help but relish the fact that Luka, usually quite and closed-off, never eager to interact, had finally agreed to go over to Miku’s for a celebratory end-of-junior-year sleepover.

”Your hair is really fluffy,” Miku said. Luka froze and twisted the silver ring Miku had given her that she always wore.

”Th-thanks,” she mumbled. Miku laughed. Luka was really, really, _really_ cute. No wonder she had had a crush on her.

”And, done!” Miku said triumphantly. “What do you think?”

”They look really good...” Luka said.

”Wanna play truth or dare?” Miku asked. Luka nodded. “Okay! Truth or dare?”

”T-truth...”

”Who’s your crush?”

”I mean, um, dare!”

”Tell me who your crush is.” Luka sighed and looked away, her head lowering and face reddening. “C’mon, we don’t have all night,” Miku said with a giggle. Luka muttered something. “Louder, please!”

”Um...you.” Miku’s eyes widened. She smiled.

”That’s a relief,” she said with a little laugh, and kissed Luka.

Her lips were sweet like the chocolate she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I completely understand the whole “moving-ages-around” thing, don’t worry! I do it with Tei/Mayu. This was a cute and fun fic to write! Sorry it was so short.


End file.
